disney_frozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel
Product details Calendar Publisher: Day Dream; Wal edition (July 15, 2017) Language: English ISBN-10: 1682097137 ISBN-13: 978-1682097137 Product Dimensions: 12 x 0.2 x 12 inches Shipping Weight: 8.8 ounces (View shipping rates and policies) Average Customer Review: 4.6 out of 5 stars 9 customer reviews Amazon Best Sellers Rank: #136,667 in Books (See Top 100 in Books) #103 in Books > Calendars > Humor & Comics #502 in Books > Comics & Graphic Novels > Comic Strips #3726 in Books > Humor & Entertainment > Humor Would you like to tell us about a lower price? If you are a seller for this product, would you like to suggest updates through seller support? Tell the Publisher! I'd like to read this book on Kindle Don't have a Kindle? Get your Kindle here, or download a FREE Kindle Reading App. The Amazon Book Review The Amazon Book Review Author interviews, book reviews, editors picks, and more. Read it now Related Video Shorts |Upload your video 5:06 Superhero Origins: Storm WatchMojo.com Sponsored products related to this item (What's this?) Page 1 of 17Page 1 of 17 Previous page 3 Year Calendar Diary 2018-2020 Blue 3 Year Calendar Diary 2018-2020 Blue 138 $12.80 Alex Grey 2018 Wall Calendar Alex Grey 2018 Wall Calendar Alex Grey 31 Calendar $6.99 2018 Peanuts Calendar (Year-In-A-Box) 2018 Peanuts Calendar (Year-In-A-Box) Year-in-A-Box 17 Calendar $7.72 Hawaii Wall Calendar 2018 Hawaii Wall Calendar 2018 2 $9.11 Next page Ad feedback Ad feedback Customer Reviews 4.6 out of 5 stars 9 4.6 out of 5 stars 5 star 56% 4 star 44% 3 star3 star (0%) 0% 2 star2 star (0%) 0% 1 star1 star (0%) 0% Share your thoughts with other customers Write a customer review See all 9 customer reviews Top customer reviews Steven P. Mori 4.0 out of 5 stars i love it. great artwork in itJanuary 1, 2018 Verified Purchase i received my calendar on time. i love it. great artwork in it. only major flaw with it was the month of 'January'. you have MS. Marvel listed. but she is wearing the wrong costume. the costume in the calendar is her 'Warbird' outfit. not her ms. marvel outfit. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse B. Mitchell 5.0 out of 5 stars Great Comics CalendarJanuary 9, 2018 Verified Purchase Awesome Calendar if you are a Marvel Comics fan. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse Cliff Lynch 4.0 out of 5 stars Four StarsMarch 17, 2018 Verified Purchase Almost every major female hero was represented with surprises like Crystal. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse geana jones 5.0 out of 5 stars Five StarsMarch 3, 2018 Verified Purchase Great addition to my son super hero room Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse William Long 4.0 out of 5 stars Four StarsAugust 5, 2017 Verified Purchase It looks good Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse harey14 5.0 out of 5 stars Five StarsJanuary 14, 2018 Verified Purchase My Niece loved it. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse Amazon Customer 5.0 out of 5 stars Five StarsNovember 8, 2017 Verified Purchase My daughter will love it. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse Marlon 4.0 out of 5 stars Looks great but I only gave it 4 stars because 2018 ...December 27, 2017 Verified Purchase Looks great but I only gave it 4 stars because 2018 hasn't even started yet so I'm not sure if it works. Comment | Was this review helpful to you? Yes No Report abuse See all 9 reviews Write a customer review Ad feedback Most recent customer reviews Amazon Customer 5.0 out of 5 stars Five StarsArtwork is great, and always awesome to see female superheroes Published 2 months ago Search customer reviews Search Set up an Amazon Giveaway 2018 Women of Marvel Wall Calendar (Day Dream) Amazon Giveaway allows you to run promotional giveaways in order to create buzz, reward your audience, and attract new followers and customers. Learn more about Amazon Giveaway This item: 2018 Women of Marvel Wall Calendar (Day Dream) Set up a giveaway Customers who viewed this item also viewed Page 1 of 11 Page 1 of 11 This shopping feature will continue to load items. In order to navigate out of this carousel please use your heading shortcut key to navigate to the next or previous heading. Back The Justice League (Classic) 2018 Wall Calendar The Justice League (Classic) 2018 Wall Calendar Trends International 5.0 out of 5 stars 4 Calendar $10.56 Prime 2018 X-Men Wall Calendar (Day Dream) 2018 X-Men Wall Calendar (Day Dream) Day Dream 4.8 out of 5 stars 7 Calendar $14.24 Prime 2018 Marvel Knights Wall Calendar (Day Dream) 2018 Marvel Knights Wall Calendar (Day Dream) Day Dream Calendar $8.03 Prime DC Comics 2018 Day-at-a-Time Box Calendar DC Comics 2018 Day-at-a-Time Box Calendar Trends International 4.8 out of 5 stars 8 Calendar $6.89 Prime 2018 Marvel Spiral Wall Calendar (Day Dream) 2018 Marvel Spiral Wall Calendar (Day Dream) Day Dream 4.0 out of 5 stars 2 Calendar $9.99 Prime Next Pages with related products. See and discover other items: black widow comic Your recently viewed items and featured recommendations Inspired by your browsing history Page 1 of 10 Page 1 of 10 This shopping feature will continue to load items. In order to navigate out of this carousel please use your heading shortcut key to navigate to the next or previous heading. Back Monster High Character Encyclopedia Monster High Character Encyclopedia Eric Hardie 4.5 out of 5 stars 36 Hardcover $11.89 Prime Monster High: Ghoul Power (Passport to Reading Level 2) Monster High: Ghoul Power (Passport to… Perdita Finn 4.7 out of 5 stars 9 Paperback $3.99 Prime A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Vol. 5 A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Vol. 5 Casey Kasem 4.5 out of 5 stars 23 DVD $8.90 Prime Pup Named Scooby-Doo, A: Volume 7 Pup Named Scooby-Doo, A: Volume 7 Various 4.9 out of 5 stars 17 DVD $6.49 Prime The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo: The Complete Series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo: The Complete Series 4.4 out of 5 stars 162 DVD 23 offers from $4.90 Category:Frozen Category:Marvel Category:Supergirl Category:Day dream Category:Storm Category:Alex grey Category:Peanuts Category:B. Mitchell Category:Cliff lynch Category:Geana jones Category:William Long Category:Marlon Category:Justice league Category:X-men Category:Monster high Category:Scooby doo Category:Casey kasem Category:Mediamass